Una Caja, Una Carta, Unas Fotos y Muchos Sentimientos
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. Porque una caja, una carta, unas fotos y muchos sentimientos, era lo que contenía y era importante para él. Pasen y lean! Lo disfrutarán!


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a la maravillosa J. .**_

**EDITADO: corregí faltas de ortografía. **

* * *

_Una Caja, Una Carta, Unas Fotos y Muchos Sentimientos._

* * *

Habían pasado ya 15 años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, batalla en la que se llevó a muchas personas queridas por sus familias y amigos. Personas a las que todos ellos extrañaran por siempre. Pero había una persona que obtuvo lo peor que le hubiera pasado: en esa batalla, dos mortífagos, mataron a sus padres. Esa persona, ese hijo que quedó sin padres, se llama Ted Remus Lupin, el hijo de Remus Lupin y de Nymphadora Tonks. Ellos dos solamente tuvieron muy poco tiempo que pudieron compartir con su hijo recién nacido. Solamente unos pocos meses. Después de las muertes de sus padres, Teddy se crio con su abuela Andrómeda, madre de Tonks, y con su padrino Harry Potter.

A pesar de todas las desgracias que tuvo que pasar a su corta edad, el creció y vivó lleno de amor. Vivió con el amor de su abuela, con el amor de su padrino, con el de sus primos que lo consideraban ya parte de la familia. Amor no le faltó en la vida.

Él, aunque no los hubiera llegado a conocer, conocía por fotos y por anécdotas a sus padres. Su abuela se encargó de que conociera a su madre, mientras que su padrino y todos los que conocieron a Remus, le contaban todos. Hasta la Profesora Mcgonagall le contó, cuando estudiaba en el castillo, las bromas y travesuras que hacia su padre, junto a sus mejores amigos. También le decían que se parecía mucho a su padre, a pesar de ser metemorfomago como su madre.

Así que, con todo lo que había vivido, tenía una familia que lo amaba, lo quería y se preocupaban por él.

Ese mismo año, Teddy iba a empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts. Faltaba bastante para el inicio, recién habían comenzado las vacaciones. Así que estaba en vacaciones y, como todos los años, se encontraba en la casa de su tío Harry. Siempre pasaba las vacaciones de verano con él, y con Ginny. Para él, Ginny es como la madre que no tuvo. Ella le contaba lo que había llegado a conocer a Tonks, le contaba como la hacía reír con sus cambios. Ted era feliz con eso, y Ginny también. Ella lo trataba como a uno más de sus hijos. Era una forma de agradecerles todo a su difunto profesor de Defensas Contras Las Artes Oscuras y a su amiga.

Así que se encontraba en la casa de los Potter. Como era el mayor de todos los chicos que se encontraban en esa casa, _"intentaba"_ cuidar a los más chicos, es decir, a James, a Albus y a la pequeña Lily. Cuando digo intentaba, era porque él, a veces cuando juegan, puede ser de la misma edad que ellos.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo justo en ese momento. Se encontraba cuidando y jugando con ellos. Él se encargaba de que ni James ni Albus rompieran algo o hicieran algo que no debían hacer. Y eso era casi imposible. Los dos hermanos no podían estar quietos ni estar sin hacer algún lio. Los dos tenían los genes de una de Los Merodeador y de los Gemelos Weasley, y nadie se los negaba. En vez Lily era todo lo contrario. Ella se parece a su madre, tanto en lo físico como en el carácter. A su corta edad, es mejor que nadie la haga enojar, si no quiere terminar hechizado o algo parecido por la magia accidental de la pelirroja.

Teddy estaba haciendo un buen trabajo evitando todo eso. Igual, él ya estaba acostumbrado a realizar todas esas cosas. Estaba jugando y controlando a los chicos, cuando su tío Harry lo llamó.

-Ted-lo llamó su padrino, mientras que entraba a la sala. Traía una caja en sus manos.

El aludido se sorprendió al escucharlo. Pero inmediatamente se paró de donde estaba sentado y se acercó hacia Harry.

-Ted, esta caja que tengo en mis manos, era de tus padre-le empezó a decir. Teddy se estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso-. Me la dio tu abuela Andrómeda. Ella quería que la tuviera yo, para que te la diera a vos.

Ted no podía decir nada. Se había quedado mudo. Tenía un millón de preguntas en su mente. _¿Una caja? ¿De mis padres? ¿Para mí? _Esas y otras más eran las preguntas que se le formulaba, y que no tenían respuestas.

-¿Para mí?-esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Sí, es para vos-Harry le contestó, mientras que le pasaba la caja-. Tu abuela me la dio para que te la diera en el momento indicado, y este es.

-¿Momento para qué?-le preguntó un Teddy asustado, nervioso y curioso, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Momento para que puedas ver lo que contiene la caja. Anda, ve a tu habitación. Estarás más cómodo allí-le dijo Harry, mientras que lo llevaba a las escaleras que subían hacia los dormitorios. A Ted no le quedó otra opción que subir e ir a su habitación.

Entró en ella y se fue directamente a su cama. Dejó apoyada, con mucho cuidado, la caja sobre ella, y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación.

Tenía más interrogantes en su mente que hace algunos minutos. Se preguntaba que era todo esto, que si era verdad que era de sus padres, y un montón de otras cosas. Estuvo caminando por todo su cuarto por una hora, cuando se decidió. Abriría la caja y averiguaría de qué se trataba.

Se acercó a su cama, se sentó, dio un suspiro y abrió la caja.

Adentro de la caja había papeles. Pero no cualquier papel, eran fotos, muchas fotos y…

Una carta. Había una carta sobre todas esas fotos.

Teddy agarró la carta y la abrió, con dedos temblorosos. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso por abrir una carta. Ni siquiera cuando le había llegado la de Hogwarts.

Sacó la carta del sobre, la abrió y la desplegó en la cama. Estaba escrita con letra prolija, con el pergamino un poco amarillento, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde el momento en que la habían escrito. Y no estaba equivocado.

Cuando vio la fecha, casi le da un infarto. La fecha escrita era el 1 de Mayo de 1998. Un día antes de que empezara la Batalla de Hogwarts, batalla en la que murieron un montón de personas.

Cuando se pudo calmar de la reacción que tuvo de leer la fecha, se puso a leer la carta. La carta decía:

_Querido Teddy:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que nosotros ya no estamos a tu lado. Que no estemos a tu lado no significa que no te estemos protegiendo, porque te protegemos desde el lugar en el que estamos. _

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que nosotros dos, no sobrevivimos a la batalla que se avecinaba, batalla en la cual podría morir cualquier persona y que sos muy pequeño para comprender en este momento. Si ese es el caso, en esta caja te dejamos varias cosas que nadie conoce, solamente conocemos nosotros y, ahora vos, hijo. _

_Esta caja estará en manos de una persona en la cual nosotros confiamos, para que te la de a vos, hijo, en el momento indicado._

_Esperemos que te guste lo que está incluido. Hay varias cosas que te gustarán. _

_Espero que lo disfrutes y recuerda, aunque no estemos, siempre, siempre te estaremos protegiendo en cada momento de tu vida. Y te estaremos observando._

_Te amamos,_

_Tus padres, Remus y Nymphadora. (Tonks)_

Ted leía y releía la carta, mientras que lloraba. No podía dejar de llorar. Esa carta, esa carta que tenía en las manos y que acababa de leer, fue escita por sus padres, un día antes de la Batalla, batalla en la que fallecieron.

Dejó la carta a un costado y sacó todas las fotos de la caja. Todavía le caían unas lágrimas por los ojos. Era inevitable.

Había muchas fotos. Fotos de su madre con sus amigos y familia. También de su padre, pero la mayoría eran con otros tres chicos de la misma edad que su padre tenía en la foto y con el uniforme de Gryffindor. A dos de ellos los pudo identificar. Uno tendría que ser el padre de Harry, James Potter. Era imposible no identificarlo. Eran iguales. Y el hijo de Harry, James Sirius, era igual. Eran tres clones.

El otro que pudo identificar era Sirius Black. Lo pudo identificar por las fotos que tenía Harry, del álbum que le había dado Hagrid en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Y en el medio de James y Sirius, se encontraba su padre, feliz. Teddy no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas. Empezó a llorar otra vez. Le ponía feliz y triste ver esas fotos de sus padres. Pasando y pasando fotos, encontró otra que lo emocionó.

Se trataba de una foto en la cual se encontraban sus padres y él, cuando era un bebé. Él sonrió, mientras que más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Esa fue la única foto que separó del montón.

Dejó la foto a un costado y guardó las demás con la carta y cerró la caja. Había decido poner en esa misma caja, todo lo importante que tenía él.

Y esa foto, esa foto se quedaría con él en todo momento.

Desde ese momento, Teddy guarda todas las fotos y todas las cosas que son importantes para él, en la misma caja en dónde sus padres le dieron eso.

Porque una caja, una carta, unas fotos y muchos sentimiento, era lo que contenía y era importante para Ted Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Hola!, **

**Nuevo fic! Esta vez le tocó a uno de la Tercera Generación. Y creo que me quedó bastante bien! Les digo algo: lloré mientras que lo escribía, me metía tanto en el personaje que era inevitable!**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten. Dejen Reviews, que me hacen feliz.**

**Besos, **

**Belu.**


End file.
